


Birthday

by ChemicalCinderCat



Series: Beetlejuice Stories [3]
Category: Beetlejuice (TV 1989)
Genre: Best Friends, Don't Try This At Home, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Older Lydia AU, Party, Probably makes them criminals, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalCinderCat/pseuds/ChemicalCinderCat
Summary: "Beetlejuice…" Lydia didn't know what to say. She was flattered that he would do all of this for her, and she was really happy to spend time with her best friend, but at the same time, her birthday wasn't until tomorrow.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz
Series: Beetlejuice Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721896
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this for fun, I do not recommend thievery or underage drinking. It's illegal, don't do it.
> 
> ...I'm only slightly kidding.

"Go away, Beetlejuice," said Lydia firmly. She was trying very hard to focus on her physics project, but the Ghost With The Most was making it very difficult. He wouldn't stop bugging her. Beetlejuice had been in the mood to get up to no good, and he wasn't happy Lydia kept blowing him off to do schoolwork. Lydia knew this, but she really needed to bring up her grade. She felt bad for blowing him off, but at the same time she was getting kind of irritated. As it was, she got two different questions wrong in class today, and everyone gave her weird looks. It wasn't that she wasn't paying attention, or wasn't trying her best; Lydia was doing both of those, she was just having difficulty remembering things once it came to quizzes. She only partly blamed Beetlejuice. It wasn't his fault she was having memory difficulties, however it was his fault she couldn't focus in moments like this.

  
"Oh, come on, Babes, I-"

"No, Beetlejuice. I really need to finish this project!" Lydia said, a little harsher than she meant to. She immediately felt bad for taking her frustrations out on her best friend. It wasn't just worries about her science grade; Lydia was worried about tomorrow. It was her 18th birthday. Usually she would be pretty excited about her birthday, but this particular one was making her feel anxious.

  
Delia was planning her a surprise party.

Usually with surprise parties, the birthday person doesn't know about them at all. However, this was Delia Deetz, and she was doing a terrible job hiding it. Anytime Lydia wanted something to eat, like cereal, Delia would rush to make it for her, keeping Lydia from getting into the cabinets. There was an abundance of party balloons and decorations laying around, because "they complimented Delia's statues". The day before, Lydia accidentally caught Delia making a Happy Birthday! banner, and had to pretend she didn't see it. None of this would have bothered Lydia, except the last time Delia "threw a party", she ended up inviting Lydia's entire class, including Claire, Lydia's enemy. Everything had worked out in the end, thanks to Beetlejuice, but Lydia really wasn't looking forward to reliving the memories. For this reason, she was fairly stressed out, and didn't really mean to take it out on Beetlejuice. It just...happened. He didn't seem to mind too much though.

  
"Fine, Babes, I'll leave you alone for now, but later we are going out and having some fun, alright?" He made puppy dog eyes at her. (Literally, his head turned into one of a dog.) Lydia rolled her eyes.

  
"Alright, BJ, I'll go have fun with you later. Now get out." She said laughing, as she playfully pushed him away.

  
"Okay then, Babes, I'll give you 'till 10, got it?" He asked, holding two thumbs up and raising an eyebrow questioningly.

  
"Yeah, yeah," Lydia said, waving a hand through the air to dismiss him. It wasn't until after he left that she thought about what he had said. 10...at night? That was strange, what would they even be doing? A second later, Lydia had to focus her attention back to her project to avoid letting her mind wander down dangerous paths.

  
~~~

  
"Hey, Lyds…"

  
Lydia snuggled deeper into her pillow, trying not to wake up.

  
"Lyds, wake up."

  
Lydia groaned, wanting the voice to go away.

  
"Come on, Babes, you said we could go have fuuuunnnnnn!" The voice whined. Lydia sighed, and slowly opened her eyes. "The voice", otherwise known as Beetlejuice, was standing in her mirror waiting to be let in. Lydia sat up and winced at the pain in her neck; She had fallen asleep at her desk while working on her project (It had been her arms folded under her head that she had snuggled, not her pillow). Rubbing her eyes and trying to wake up better, Lydia mumbled, "Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice," releasing the (mostly) friendly poltergeist into her room.

  
"Ahh, that's better, Babes." Beetlejuice said, flying into her room. "Now, let's go!"

  
Lydia stretched in her chair. "Beetlejuice, hold on. I'm still waking up…"

  
"Well, hurry up! You slept a whole hour later than you were supposed to! We gotta go if we wanna get there on time!" Beetlejuice said, zooming around her room to grab an empty backpack and a jacket. _Get there on time? What's he talking about?_ Lydia wondered. _And is he...wearing a watch? That's strange._ She yawned, and stood up, only to have Beetlejuice grab her arm. She blinked, and suddenly they were in the middle of town.

  
Lydia shivered, and Beetlejuice tossed her the jacket along with her backpack. She quickly put on the jacket, and then looked around. They were in the middle of town, shops all around.

  
"BJ, why did you drag me out of bed late at night to bring me outside where it's cold and dark? What time is it anyways?" She asked grouchily, wanting nothing more than to go home and curl up in her bed where it's safe and warm.

  
"Well, for starters, Babes, I didn't drag you out of bed, I saved you a terrible neck-ache by waking you up," As much as Lydia hated to admit it, Beetlejuice was right, her neck was already sore just from sleeping that way a couple hours; She didn't want to think about how badly it would've hurt if she slept there all night. "Plus, tonight is your night! Basically, pick anywhere you wanna go, and we'll go there. We can do anything you want, preferably some illegal shit."

  
"Beetlejuice!"

  
"Heh, sorry Babes. I mean, wouldn't it be nice to break some rules just this once? We don't have to murder anyone, just have a little fun, that's all!"

Lydia thought for a second. "Well, alright, Beetlejuice. I guess it sounds a little fun… Just nothing too bad, alright? And don't hurt anyone!"

"Babes, come on, have I ever hurt anyone?" Beetlejuice asked grinning. "I would never harm a fly!"

"Oh, really BJ? I'm sure the citizens of the Neither World would disagree…" Lydia crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Who, them? Pshhh, nah." Beetlejuice said, checking his watch.

"Well, anyways, what do we do now?" Lydua asked.

"Oh, that's completely up to you!" Beetlejuice smiled at her. "Tonight is your night, after all!"

"What's that even supposed to mean?" Lydia asked. _Does he… Does he think today is my birthday? Did he actually forget?_ Lydia wondered sadly, letting out a small sigh.

  
Beetlejuice looked at her confused for a second, but soon his grin returned. "You'll see, Babes! He said cheerfully. "Now, before we do anything, we should get some snacks!"

  
"Snacks…?" Before you could say Beetlejuice 3 times, they were inside a gas station. "BJ, what are we even doing?" Lydia wondered. "What are you searching for?"

Beetlejuice was flying through the aisles, looking for something.

"Ah, here it is!" He exclaimed as he rounded a corner, out of Lydia's sight. "Hey Babes, come check this out!" Lydia sighed and quickly followed him, only to see that the aisle he was standing in, grinning wildly, was the alcohol section.

Lydia practically face-palmed. "Beetlejuice, what on earth do you think you're doing?" She asked as The Ghost With The Most reached into a nearby freezer and pulled out a beer.

"Just grabbing a few things." He replied. "Go pick out your favorite snacks. Make sure to grab a 3 Musketeers! On me!" He called as she turned away. _More like on the owner of the store_ , Lydia thought. Still, it was sweet that he remembered how much she loved 3 Musketeers. It had been her favorite candy bar for a while, until she tried some chocolate from the Neither World. Though as much as she loved that chocolate, sometimes she would just really crave a 3 Musketeers bar, especially at a certain time of the month.

Lydia walked through the store, stopping as she passed the candy/chip aisle. She grabbed five 3 Musketeers bars, a bag of mini Twix, a regular Hershey's bar, a bag of Gummy Bears, and a big bag of Doritos Cool Ranch. _This should be plenty of snacks for whatever he has planned._ Lydia thought with a sigh, stuffing all of it into her bag. She felt like such a criminal as she started to head back to her best friend, but then quickly tip-toed over to the cash register and left a $20 on the counter. It probably wouldn't be enough to cover everything they'd leave with, but it was all Lydia had, and it made her feel better than if she just left nothing.

  
Once Lydia caught up to the Ghost With The Most, he had two small things of vanilla ice cream, 2 bottles of soda, the bottle of beer, and a small white box that she couldn't tell what was inside. After stuffing all but the last one inside the pack, it was pretty full, so they decided that was enough.

  
"Where to next, Kid?" Beetlejuice asked, taking the backpack from Lydia since it was getting pretty heavy, and checking his watch.

  
"You said we could go anywhere...right?" Beetlejuice nodded. "Okay, then let's go to… the ocean!" Lydia decided suddenly.

  
"Hmm...good choice." Beetlejuice commented, grabbing her hand and teleporting there. At once, Lydia could hear the waves crashing down onto the shore, could feel the sea mist in the air, could smell the salt in the water. It was amazing. They were on top of a cliff overlooking the beautiful view. There were no lights nearby, and Lydia could see so many stars. It was flawless, intriguing, breath-taking. It was...perfect. A small "Wow," was all she could say. Beetlejuice sat down, and patted the spot next to him. Lydia sat down as well, their feet dangling off of the cliff. After letting her enjoy the view for a few minutes, Beetlejuice checked his watch again and then started getting out the snacks. The first thing he handed Lydia was the beer.

  
"Wait...you got this for me?" She asked, confused. "I'm underage, BJ. Or did you forget?" She teased.

  
"Well, it's not going to kill anyone…" Beetlejuice trailed, hinting for her to try it. "Don't think about it, just take a swig, Babes."

  
Lydia sighed. "Alright, fine." She opened the bottle and then brought it up to her face. _Don't think about it, just take a swig…_ She told herself, repeating what Beetlejuice said. Suddenly she lifted her hand up and took a big drink, only to gag and choke on the vile liquid. She immediately spat it out and threw the bottle down, tearing open her soda can and chugging it madly, desperate to get the horrible taste out. Meanwhile, Beetlejuice acted as if it was the funniest thing he'd ever seen. He rolled around on the floor, laughing. Once Lydia had composed herself enough to be able to talk, she glared daggers at him.

  
"What the hell?! BJ, you did that on purpose, didn't you??"

  
"Yep, and it was sooooo worth it! You're face!" He said, gasping for air. "Was _priceless_!"

  
"That was the grossest thing I have ever tasted!" Lydia complained, laughing despite herself. "How do people get addicted to that stuff? It's awful!"

  
"Well, for starters, Babes, they don't drink that stuff. I got the shitty kind on purpose!"

  
Lydia glared at him and hit him playfully. "Bad Beetlejuice!" She scolded, giggling. "Can you pass me the bag of Twix, please?"

  
"Hmm...I'm impressed, Lyds, I thought you would've eaten all of the 3 Musketeers first." Beetlejuice chuckled teasingly as he tossed her the Twix Bag.

  
"Oh, shut it, you. Besides, I'm saving those for last." Lydia responded, opening the bag and looking inside. "Man, why are they mostly Right Twix? Left Twix is better." She complained.

  
"Oh, come on, _everyone_ knows Right Twix is superior, Babes! That's a no brainer!" Beetlejuice responded.

  
"That's not true! Left Twix is waaaaay better! The red letters on the white background looks way better than white letters on a red background! Besides, there are fewer left handed people in the world, which makes Left Twix special!" Lydia argued as Beetlejuice popped open a tub of vanilla ice cream. He then proceeded to reach into his pocket and grab a handful of dead beetles, and crushed them into the ice cream, causing Lydia to look away. "Eeeeew," She teased.

  
"Wow, Lyds, I'm disappointed. I would have thought you'd be used to that by now, with how long we've been friends."

  
"BJ, I don't think I'll ever get used to that!" Lydia laughed. "Now, when are you going to tell me what we are doing here?"

  
Beetlejuice checked his watch again. "Uh...in 24 minutes." What is he waiting for? What's in 24 minutes? Lydia wondered, but decided not to ask. 24 minutes wasn't too long to have to wait. She could survive until then.

  
Lydia and Beetlejuice had quickly eaten all of the Twix, each refusing to try the other's type. Beetlejuice finished his ice cream, and stopped himself from eating Lydia's. They fought over the Hershey's bar, (Lydia won,) and they ate almost all of the Doritos by the time 20 minutes had basically passed. Beetlejuice opened Lydia's ice cream for her, and then checked his watch. It was time. Lydia watched curiously as he opened the white box, revealing a chocolate cupcake with a single candle. He used his juice to light the candle, and offered it to Lydia.

  
"Beetlejuice…" Lydia didn't know what to say. She was flattered, but at the same time, her birthday wasn't until tomorrow. "You do know my birthday is tomorrow, right?" She asked.

  
"No it's not." Beetlejuice replied. Is he seriously arguing with me about when my birthday is? Beetlejuice took off his watch and handed it to Lydia. She took it curiously, and gasped when she saw what time it was.

  
12:01.

It really was her birthday! She looked at Beetlejuice, and then back at the watch, then back again. "BJ…" Was all she could say.

  
"I know your mom's planning a party for you tomorrow, and you wouldn't be able to come celebrate with me in the Neitherworld, so I got you cake and ice cream so we can have a party right now." He explained.

  
Lydia felt her heart swell with love for her BFFFF. "BJ, this is seriously the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you!"

  
"Anytime, kid."

"Hey, I'm technically an adult now, so no more calling me 'kid', got it?" Lydia teased.

"Sure, Babes, whatever you want. Happy birthday, Lydia."


End file.
